Breathe Today
by Narnia's Protector
Summary: A look into some of your favourite characters lives, all in a hundred words EXACTLY -shock- First up is Lucius! K for just maybe
1. Justice

**Author's Note: So, what happens during summer holiday when you don't have any Internet and it's raining nonstop? Write FanFiction of course! So, I'm doing some challenges all put together as a story full of one-shots. Yes, it's been done before, but I am rather bored…**

**Justice**

He was shoved into the cell with brute force as his blonde head thrashed around, his arms and legs bound easily. The Aurors held him easily as Lucius Malfoy was thrust into a cell.

"You cannot do this!" he screamed, his self-control diminished and growing nonexistent. "Do you know who I am?"

"You are a Death Eater," One Auror sneered. "That's all we need to know."

The tears streamed down his face. The dementors… the life without life… he never thought he would actually be caught. The Aurors left, and he sobbed after them.

"This is your idea of justice?"


	2. Together

**A/N: I always like giving Ropholdus a little more spotlight. Even if he is screaming, haha. **

**Together**

"Does this mean nothing to you? " Ropholdus screamed as he held up his left hand. Bella shrunk back, only to realize he was referring to his ring as he ran through the door. She stared at it without comment. "Why, Bellatrix?"

She flinched. It was only Bellatrix when he was angry.

"Oh, I'll _try,_ my Lord!" he said, a falsetto impersonation of her voice. "What are you doing? Lusting at him-"

"I was not _lusting at him_-"

"We are married! Together forever, no matter what!"

"You don't _really _believe that?" she asked, eyes glinting as she walked away. "Fool."


	3. Betrayal

**A/N: This is a little later on, so OotP spoilers I suppose. Again, only 1oo words, so not the best Harry/Cho you'll see. **

**Betrayal**

Harry caught his breath as Cho slipped away from him, almost sheepishly, tears still on her face and falling onto his cheeks.

"You're still crying? What for?"

She stared at him, trying to bring herself to words, but the only ones that came up were terrible- _traitor, betrayal, _and one she wanted to use most, _love._ She allowed a weak smile, and Harry held out an arm, and she took it, walking out of the room of Requirement. When she looked back, the picture of Cedric stared back at her, challenging her. _Betray Cedric, betray Harry, it doesn't matter anymore. _


	4. Almost

**A/N: Oh, how I love NHN. He's so much fun… heehee. **

**Almost**

Nearly Headless Nick was very close to having a meltdown in the halls of Hogwarts Halloween night. How headless do you have to be? Obviously, more than by a single bloody inch of skin, he thought bitterly, feeling the smallest prick of sadness. He had been dead, who knows how long? - but stayed here for the students. How he wished, though, for a night of merriment. He was a ghost after all- he needed reassurance too.

"Well, goodnight Myrtle," he said to the wailing toilet beside him. He saw himself in the mirror, shimmering.

Almost headless, but not quite.


	5. Tear

**A/N: I kind of wanted to do this, to see Voldemort reflecting on his younger and more vulnerable self, even if it is only a hundred words… **

**Tear**

He remembered the orphanage rather well. Tom Riddle was a fool; Voldemort admitted that to himself; but he was deadly. He used skills that would have come much later to other wizards to great use there. Still, when the boys would leave the room he would cry, watching the tears make dark pools on the starched sheets. Each tear was held most precious, a reminder. He missed his mother and father, whoever they were. There was no hate, only remorse that he did not know them. Those tears, those reminders haunted Voldemort till his end. That was Tom Riddle's weakness.


	6. Photograph

**A/N: AAAH I want meh some internet! Aren't I pathetic??? Enjoy…**

**Photograph**

Ron stayed in the Hospital Wing for many nights after the encounter with Sirius. Not because his leg was that bad off, but because he was scared. Every time he closed his eyes he seemed to see Peter, first a rat and than a man, and he was trying to kill Harry. Every small move frightened him. Until finally, the picture. A moving photograph of the Weasley's on their Egypt trip. Ron saw his parents and sibling's own happy faces, and then that blasted rat was on his shoulder.

_No more_, he vowed to Pettigrew, I_ am not afraid anymore._


End file.
